Total Disney Kingdom
by bmlee722
Summary: When TAK wasn't finished, the Total Kingdom series will bridge together two different worlds to make one great show. Season 3 to Total Drama Kingdom and Total Action Kingdom
1. The First Episode for the Third Time

Mickey: I know it's been a good 6 month's Since we've updated TAK or TDK, but WE ARE BACK. That's right, we're back and better than ever. New characters, new episodes, new crew, and... a new game. This is Total Action Kingdom gone wild. We're pulling out all stops to bring you the greatest fanfic game show ever made. We tallied the votse from the polls on to find out who you wanted back on the show. This is a true battle of the Gladiators. This TOTAL... DISNEY... KINGDOM!

* * *

Mickey: Yup, that's right. Kingdom Hearts Characters will battle the Disney characters from Kingdom Hearts. Now before we introduce the returning players, let's look at the new season. Now remever all of those annoying grammer errors... not anymore, we're doing this on Word first to get rid of thos errors. Number two: The confession booth will appear more and it will be less complicated... _Whenever a player is in the stall, they'll be in italics. Like I am now._ Now I bet you really got attached to the originales.

* * *

Mickey: We're only having 18 competitors this time. There will be 9 Square-Enix charcters, 9 Disney Characters, 1 winner. First on the Square team... Sora.

(Sora arrives by boat) Sora: Great to be back a third time, Mic. I' really getting used to this.

Mickey: Good, good. Now the first Disney player... Hercules!

(Hercules is kissing his muscles on the boat) Hercules: Aweseome, I'm gonna kick some real butt this year. I mean, look at these muscles.

Mickey: Uhh yeah. Now the reason I brought you two out first is because you're the two captain. Sora, take this red Square flag, and Herc take this blue Disney flag. The 8 following Sora are Leon, Roxas, Cloud, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, Aerith, and......... Namine.

(The Square team runs over to Sora and the celebrate)

Mickey: Great, now the Disney team consists of..... Aladdin, Jack Skellington, Beast, Mulan, Tron, Tarzan, Donald and...... Goofy.

(The Disney team gathers and celebrates)

Mickey: Fantastic, now let's get move on. This time we'll be bunking at the ever-popular Disney Land. The contestants will have to do Disney-based challenges. Now you can't say I'll like the Squares better cause I've seen them more or that I like the Disney team better cause I'm from the same company as them, I don't really like any of them.

* * *

Mickey: What are they playing for, you ask? Well since last season was never really "finished". They're playing for the 999,999 munny that no one won last time. This season marks a break in the forth-wall this way, it uses an element totally made-up to bring two large industries together, like in the industrial revolution.

* * *

Mickey: Who will win? What will the new season be like? And will we see Riku topless again? Find out on the new season of TOTAL... DISNEY... KINGDOM!


	2. Top Three: Clash of the Titans

Mickey: Last time on Total Disney Kingdom, We introdued the rules and players. While Sora led the Square team, Herc led the Disney team. This week is our first challenge, but the don't know that. They think that they're having a by week and just sleeping around. For some of them that's the case, but for the three most popular Square plyers, and the three most popular Disney characters... well you'll find out. Hehehe. That's all on TOTAL... ACTION... KINGDOM!

(_Theme Song) (If you don't know it just check TDK or TAK, they both have it, I got pretty sick of writing it)_

Loud Speaker: Attention, would the following report the the gates immediatly. Sora, Hercules, Riku, Jack, Roxas, and Tron.

_Sora: It's 3 am. What could they possibaly want. Ya know after 3 seasons of this it's actually starting to get predictable. Mickey's probably just trying to mess with us._

(Sora and the others look at the huge obstacle course in the water)

_Sora: So I've been wrong before._

Mickey: Morning players. You may have noticed the race track behind me. Yes, you're eyes are correct. If you've ever seen Finding Nemo, you'll remeber the scene where Marlin and Dory rush through the currents to find Marlin's son Nemo. Well you be doing something like that. It's a relay race. There are three sections. First one player is shot out of a cannon and land in the water face first. After this player two will swim down and get the relay stick and use this high-tech flowing water slide that goes so fast that it can shoot you up hill. After that player three has to jet ski through a pool of starving sharks to the finish. You have 5 minutes to decide who's doing what.

Part one: Sora vs Tron

Sora and Tron are both shot out of the cannon into their wattery graves. Sora swims to the top first and Riku dives in to get the stick. Tron follows only by seconds. Herc ties it up with his fast swimming.

Part two: Riku vs Herc

Riku and Herc start at the same time. They were both pelted by boxing gloves on springs and hail. They both had fast reflexes and dodged most of them. Due to Riku's naturally smaller size he dodged more and finished first. He tossed the stick to Roxas as Herc tossed his to Jack.

Part three: Roxas vs Jack

_Roxas: How did I get this job? It seems like every season every episode I'm the one who get attacked by Mickey's vampire or eating Pete's cooking or getting in Yuffie's way in the marketing competition._

Roxas falls way behind Jack. He screams and does his best to avoid the sharks, but Jack is about to finish. Roxas falls over, rolls over the water, uses the sharks fin as a ram and lands on Jack and rolls over the finish line first.

_Roxas: I didn't know what came over me. I just sort of had this rush, blacked out, woke up 4 hours later and everyone was saying I won. I don't know what happened in those four hours, but I bet it showed how coordinated I am. _

* * *

Kairi: There's my hero. (She runs up and kisses Sora) So how was the contest?

Sora: Hell. So how were things back here at the camp?

Kairi: Same.

* * *

Roxas: You should have seen it Namine. I did a 360 in the air and flipped into the finish after jumping four sharks. It was awesome.

Namine: I can't wait to see it on TV.

Roxas: Uhh..... That won't be necissary.

Namine: Why not?

Roxas: Because I was so cool, I uhh, don't want you to think I'm too good for you.

Namine: I won't think that.

Roxas: I'm not taking my chances.

* * *

Tron: Ya know that Goofy charcter is a real screw-up. If we keep him we don't stand a chance. I mean we are playing against last years champions.

Al: Yeah he has been a little clumsy.

Mulan: A little? He's a total wreck.

(They watch as Goofy falls and trips around)

* * *

(Eliminations)

Mickey: Tron, Jack, Herc. The three of you did not complete your challenges. You're slidin' on some thin ice. Controller time. Beast, Mulan, Herc, Donald, Tron, Aladdin, Tarzan. You guys are safe than a cosplayer at an anime convention. As for you Goofy and Jack, one of you is going home. Goofy you are uncoordinated, unbalanced, and just down-right stupid. You are not a valuable player. Jack you lost even though you opponent slipped. One of you is going home. And the final controller goes to................................... Jack. I'm sorry Goofy, it's time to go.

Goofy: Aw Gawrsh. I knew i woulnd't make it far, but the expir... exper...

Mickey: EXP?

Goofy: Yeah that. It was nice. Wel bye bye, folk. Se y'all at the reunion.


End file.
